


Fourteen Days

by rieraclaelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: Derek starts receiving gifts in front of his door two weeks before Christmas. First they are amusing, then they are... more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/gifts).



> Thank you, [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace) for giving this a quick look over for me! I really appreciate it! Also, thank you for inspiring me, and gently encouraging me at times, to go forth and attempt to write something for this fandom!

Two weeks before Christmas, Derek starts getting a gift left outside his door in the mornings. At first he doesn't know who is leaving them since the package always smells of the entire pack.   

The gifts start off small, simple.A book that Derek has been wanting, a movie, a fluffy blanket.  

Then they start to get a little more goofy. A mug stating #1 Hottie, an apron saying “Kiss the Cook”, a tank top saying “I flexed and the sleeves fell off”. Derek refuses to admit that they make him laugh, especially the tank top.  

Eventually the gifts become… personal. A locket that has a picture of his parents smiling at each other. A couple old drawings that Derek and his siblings made when they were little. He is touched by the gifts, and while they do make him a little sad, they mostly make him happy to have these memories of his family. He suspects Cora at first, but he's starting to notice one scent standing out more than the others.  

Derek starts paying more attention to Stiles throughout the days when he is near, and while Stiles always snuck glances his way, they are more frequent now. And if they manage to make eye contact, Derek starts to see the almost shy smile with a slight blush as Stiles quickly looks away and starts bickering with Scott, or gushes over Lydia’s new outfit.

Christmas Eve arrives, and Derek opens the door to find an envelope. Inside is a typed letter talking about how good Derek is. How much of a friend he has become to everyone in and out of the pack, how good of an Alpha he is, and how proud Derek makes them all. Derek feels a pleasant warmth settle throughout him at the words, and he smiles as he places the letter next to his bed that night.  

Christmas day comes, and for the first time in two weeks there isn't a gift outside his door. He checks again later in the day, and again there's nothing. The pack drop by off and on throughout the day to visit, wish him a Merry Christmas, and drop off a little gift. Derek gives them little gifts in return (and wasn't that weird… he hasn't bought Christmas gifts in so long). Finally things slow down, and by the time Cora leaves it is evening. Derek starts up a pot of homemade chili and is debating on wearing his new apron when a knock on his door startles him out of his thoughts, and he can smell the nervousness on Stiles before he even opens the door.

Stiles shifts back and forth in front of Derek before finally shoving a wrapped gift in Derek’s hands with a hurried “Merry Christmas!”. Before he can turn to leave, Derek grabs his hand and tugs him into his house.  

Stiles squawks a little as he stumbles his way in after Derek, then kicks the door shut behind him.

Derek opens his gift as Stiles chews on his lip, surprisingly quiet and looking at everything but Derek. Inside is a photo album. As he silently flips through it, he notices the first half contains pictures of his family from all stages of their lives. The last picture is of the entire family together on their last Christmas together. He stares at that picture for a few minutes before Stiles eventually clears his throat.  

“Cora had all of these with her. She said she would rather you have them all.”

“Thank you,” Derek says quietly, then turns to the next page of the album.

The rest of the album contains pictures of Derek and his pack now. There's a picture of Erica and Boyd throwing snowballs at each other from earlier that winter when they went away together, a picture of Isaac and Derek smiling at Cora, and a picture of all the cars parked outside Derek's house on a pack meeting night. The final page contains a picture of the entire pack together, minus one. 

“How come you aren't in any of these pictures?” Derek asks.

Stiles’ eyes widen in surprise for a second. “I guess I didn't realize…” He trails off and just shrugs.

“Stiles. You are pack. You've always been pack. I thought you knew that?”

Stiles’ face lights up and his smile causes Derek's heart to flip. Before he can stop himself, Derek reaches for Stiles’ hand again and pulls him closer. Stiles doesn't fight it, but Derek hears his heart stutter, and watches as Stiles’ gaze jumps from Derek's eyes to his lips, then back up to his eyes.

“May I kiss you?” Derek asks quietly.

“Please?” Stiles says breathlessly.

Derek pulls Stiles closer and presses his lips gently to Stiles’. He feels Stiles shiver in his arms and feels his breath stutter against Derek's lips before Stiles is kissing back. When he pulls away, Stiles makes a small whining noise and grasps at Derek's hand.

Derek chuckles a little and brings Stiles in for another kiss.

The next day they have a pack meeting, and everyone is showing off their new gifts while Derek brings out his photo album for the whole pack to look at. On the very last page, underneath the group photo, is a picture of Derek and Stiles kissing that Derek managed to sneak with his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I have to admit, I was a little nervous about posting this. I have never written anything in this fandom before, but I absolutely adore it. So, that being said... I hope it turned out ok, and that some of you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
